


只有我知道的表情

by Rolyyy



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 10:42:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18939310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rolyyy/pseuds/Rolyyy
Summary: 室友





	只有我知道的表情

**Author's Note:**

> 千字猜人产物，大量捏造，其实没有很明显的cp描写

在萨列里被召唤来迦勒底之前，我从来没有听过这个名字。我对“宫廷乐长”这个头衔提不起敬意，也不因为我不知道的谣言对他心生恶意或同情。

对，我知道塔拉里是流行几十年的热门歌剧，可你真指望一个普通水手——后来又蹲了十几年监狱——去听歌剧吗？尤其在那个波旁王朝反复被推翻又复辟的年代，听有关革命的歌剧？你一定是在开玩笑。

言归正传。

我第一次见到萨列里是在迦勒底。当时作家们——莎士比亚、安徒生、莫扎特、葛饰北斋、刑部姬——聚在一起赶稿，我在旁边倒咖啡。然后安东尼奥·萨列里破门而入，追杀莫扎特，纸张翻飞，墨水泼洒，桌椅被劈砍的木屑弥漫在空中，连同破碎的成稿一起。骚乱持续了不到半分钟，剑刃将将划破莫扎特的喉咙，藤丸立香就赶到现场，用令咒制止了他。

当时我的理智甚至比灵基的相互感应更快地告诉我，这个穿着红黑色外装的男人，是我作为复仇者的后辈。

“复仇者”。这个职阶无论从名称还是描述都听起来令人胆寒，但实际上并没有旁人想得那么可怕：不过是背负着永不磨灭的仇恨，为了一个遥不可及的目标行动而已。一无所知的新人魔术师或许会为萨列里的遭遇垂泪，但纵观复仇者宿舍区，从黑圣女到蛇怪，从狼王到安哥拉曼纽，再到萨列里和我自己，谁不是拥有同样的命运？恶意和谣言只是开胃小菜，就连普通英灵都难免沾染，更何况我们这些反英雄。如果你不信，可以去问问住在隔壁的弗拉德三世是怎么看待吸血鬼传言的。

当然，对于生前温柔善良的普通人来讲，适应这个新身份难免有些难度。基于同职阶、同性别、相近生活年代及文化的原则，他被分到与我同住。迦勒底有单人间，但藤丸立香大概也存了让我引导他的心思。而当两个人住在一起，他们总会看到对方不为人知的一面。

最初的几天，或许一周，当萨列里无法去追逐莫扎特，他会坐在属于他的那把椅子上，低着头，彻夜地望着自己的手。有时他手里有十字短剑，有时候他的手套摘下来。养尊处优的乐师长大人肯定没握过剑，而我对宫廷音乐一窍不通，无法分辨这双手是否还适合演奏和指挥。

他的表情总是悲伤又绝望的。脸色苍白，咬紧嘴唇，仿佛下一秒就要不顾一切地哭喊出来一样。不像英灵，倒像个无辜的普通人。我在伊夫堡见过这样的人，他们正直、善良，毫不理解自己为什么会沦落到此种境地。

出于对室友和后辈的关心，我会给他倒一杯热可可。他会小口啜饮它，但眼神仍然痛苦，无法从中得到足够的慰藉。

我不会去安慰他，因为安慰对我们毫无意义。作为命运相近的复仇者，我再清楚不过。

过了一段时间，他不再像个普通人一样沮丧了。有如实质的怒火从他心中烧起，与原有的痛苦合二为一。他刻意避开我，避开莫扎特，避开所有人，但当我偶尔路过无人的储藏室，我会听到他对着他的一半灵基喊叫。内容没什么新意，无非是什么你这个魔鬼，你为什么要纠缠我，我不想杀莫扎特，诸如此类。

这毫无意义，灵基不会因为几句咒骂就改变，丑闻当然更不会被怒吼消弭。我相信他也明白这重道理，或者至少很快就会明白。

我没有理由善待他。但基于某种我尚未查明的心理机制，我会在他的床头放一杯水。取决于当天我的心情，大多数时候加一勺蜂蜜。

他回来时总是太晚，以至于我们很少真正碰面，但第二天起来我能发现清洗干净的玻璃杯。

再后来有一天深夜，大约凌晨时分，我回到房间，看见萨列里正望着一叠手抄的谱子。他没有抬头，也没有刻意去掩盖自己的神情，他就只是看着它们。

如果你和我一样是复仇者，你就能够辨认出这种表情。既平静，又轻蔑，并且绝望。一种清醒的痛苦，他接受了自己作为复仇者的宿命，又全然地憎恶它。任何复仇者都能够辨认这种表情，因为这是他们内禀的属性。有些复仇者会一直把它挂在脸上，有些不会，因人而异。

至于安东尼奥·萨列里，我很确定我是唯一见过他这种表情的人。

第二天早餐时我为他泡了一杯咖啡，再推过去一罐方糖。他点头致意，没有拒绝。


End file.
